The Makeover
by creeps-kun
Summary: Rock Lee has been in love with Sakura since middle school,with the help of Naruto and his friends to help make him more appealing, Rock Lee is determined to win Sakura's heart before senior year is over. No ships have sailed right now and won't be revealed 'till the end.
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does*

Chapter 1

I've been in love with Sakura…well since I first saw her on the first day of seventh grade when I transferred. With her unusual pink hair and shiny bright emerald eyes. She caught my attention right away and Master Guy taught me to never be afraid so I went for it and called her beautiful and told her I wanted her to be my girlfriend, and until I met her I had no problem with how I looked, bowl cut and leotard in all, I was wearing it that day because I was going to a competition, I won, but still, I still wore the leotard days of competition because I had too but I never felt okay with it.

I asked her out 437 times after that day and each time the answer was no, sadly.

The blazing heat of Konaha made my bowl cut stick to my forehead as I practiced in the unconditioned gym for the upcoming competition, I swung on the bars when I heard the large brown doors open, I fell against the mat , I closed my eyes and groaned before jumping on my feet. The blonde hair blued eyed fox boy was walking in smiling with his raven haired best friend. Next to each other they were total opposites and well even personality wise they were.

"Hey Lee the year ended-"He looked at his watch "-37 minutes ago, what are you still doing here?" He raised a blonde eye brow

"I have a competition this weekend and the school gym is what Master Guy prefers I use for training." I dusted the white powder off my hands. "How's Sakura." I looked up looking at both of them.

"Oh man she's great Tsunade's is helping her find an internship at the hospital, she wants to be a doctor."

 _ **Oh man she wants to be a doctor, she's so great.**_

"That's super awesome. Does she still like you Sasuke?" I looked up and the expressionless stone statue that was the Uchiha teen.

"No she's totally over him since they dated he he it's so funny now she just hits him and yells at me an"

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke growled socking Naruto in the face.

"Hey Lee want me to set you up with her?"

 _ **OHMYGOSHYESPLEASEIAMSOINLOVEWITHHERIWANTHERTOHAVEMYBABEIESYESPLEASENARUTOYESYESYES.**_

"THAT WOULD BE GREAT NARUTO."

"He doesn't stand a chance with her he still looks the same from when we were preteens except maybe his eyebrows are thicker and his arms." Sasuke smirked at me that arrogant son of a -

"Hey Sasuke remembered when I kicked your ass in middle school?" I smirked back.

Naruto was laughing while holding his gut and wiping tears from his eyes.

"Okay Lee. But Sasuke is right, she's not shallow or anything but seriously you look like a six foot eight year old."

"This summer I,and others will help you turn into a men's fitness model and you will win Sakura-chan's heart! BELIEVE IT."


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own Naruto *

Chapter 2

The sticky heat of Konaha swept over like an angry tidal wave, I groaned at the heat as I walked to the ramen shop Naruto always ate at. My muscles sore from the competition I was a little weary for this whole makeover idea but that's how much I loved the pink haired angel.

I entered the ramen shop, lifting up the plastic flap to see Naruto surrounded by bowls all around him and someone screaming at what a slobbery pig he was. As I made my way to around to Naruto I saw who was yelling at him. It was none other than Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's best friend. I pulled Naruto by his collar.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME HER BEST FRIEND WAS GONNA BE HERE!" I hissed into his ear

"Cwill out Wee it's all gewd shewl make you a sertified huwnk." He slurped down more ramen

She watched us and smiled waving her perfectly manicured finger nails at me. She wore a halter top and khaki shirt, her leg was crossed over knee with her hands now resting on the higher knee. She was easily the hottest girl in school to others. She stood up and walked over to us.

"Hello Lee how are you?" She smiled with her eye twitching

"I'm fine how about you." As I said my reply I didn't Naruto squealing and shaking his head no violently.

I didn't understand at first.

"OHMYGOSHitissohotrightIcanfeelmyfacemeltingoffandbeautylikethisisn'teasybutyouwilllearnsoonenough-"her words were like a whirlwind and I was a storm chaser trying to follow but I was just consumed in the winds I had no clue what she was saying.

"-I am just so glad you asked Naruto for help on trying to impress Sakura because then I get Sasuke-Kun to myself…well except Karin but who cares she's dumb." She blathered on as I nodded trying to follow.

"Well follow me boys to my house." She began towards the exit of the shop.

The walk to her house wasn't challenging except for the heat which seemed to kill Naruto he couldn't stop complaining and groaning, it was so bad Ino couldn't handle it and she was too hot to beat him, so she asked if I could carry the oaf, which I ended up doing.]

Her house wasn't very big nor was it very small. It was covered in flowers and multiple plants on the front yard with a bird bath and fountain. As she let us in the cold air blasted us and seemed to freeze the sweat right there.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto moaned in happiness as he jumped off my back and spun around hugging himself. He looked like he was in a fabric softener commercial. Ino smacked upside the head grumbling about how Sakura or Sasuke could tolerate him. He rubbed his head and smiled at me then looked at Ino.

"So Ino what's the damage."

Ino cupped her chin with her fingers while walking around me and assessing me.

"He has a body, gymnastics was good to you." I blushed

"But Master Guy was not good with the haircut. Your eyebrows. No no…those are caterpillars." I looked down embarrassed at what she was saying.

"So Ino?"

"HE IS NOT IMPOSSIBLE WE BEGIN TOMMOROW AND I WILL NOT SPEAK A WORD TO SAKURA… _HE WILL BE MY MASTERPIECE_!"


	3. Chapter 3

*I do not own Naruto*

 _ **I Just want to thank my readers for reading this story, seeing you review and fave and follow brings so much joy to my heart, all reviews are welcome even the rude ones as you can see, constructive criticism is always welcomed as well in fact it's welcome, or if you have any suggestions for the story that you feel I should add do not be afraid to leave a comment or pm me but without further ado here is chapter 3**_

Chapter Three

The cold air of Ino's air conditioning felt heavenly as I walked in with my gym bag on my shoulder, it was heavy and made the walk to her house a little worse than it should be, in the large sitting room Naruto snoring could be heard from the front door, Ino came flittering to welcome me.

"Hi Lee how are you?"

"I'm fine; have to train for a competition soon though."

"Well let's get right to it." She motioned for me to follow her as she led me to sitting room, Naruto's snoring was unbearably loud and she seemed to think so as well because as she walked by him she whacked him on the head sat down in a chair across from another chair.

"So Lee…what time do you go to sleep?" she asked

"Um well at 8:30."

"Do you realize how wide awake and big your eyes look…?" Naruto added.

"From now on go to bed at nine thirty…and your hair…it's naturally fli-ppy?" Naruto began asking the questions as she began writing them down.

"Um yeah that's why I cut my hair once a month."

"Well don't, stop that, we're gonna grow out your hair for three months and see where that gets us." Ino looked up seriously a shiver went down my spine about how serious she was.

"Once we get done with your hair we will worry about clothing, you Sasuke and I will go shopping before school starts and get you a whole new wardrobe."

The thought of Sasuke made a fire burn, oh how I loathe him.

"Please follow me." Ino arose from her chair as she led me to her kitchen where in the center was a tanning chair where counters where surrounded by multiple beauty products and tools.

"Lotion." Ino commanded

"Lotion" Naruto handed her a smelly lotion and she proceed to rub it over the top of my eyebrows, the cruel bright light of the lamp she had on my face made it hard to see anything, I felt like I was in open heart surgery or in a part of hell, when she first began plucking my eyebrow hairs I can't lie, I shed a few tear, it hurt worse than the time I tried back flipping into to the pool, she contiounsly shaved and plucked my eyebrows. I'm probably not going to have any eyebrow hair by the time this is over, just sharpie eyebrows.

000

It felt like hours when I finally got up from the tanning chair, Ino handed me a mirror with a smug look on her face and Naruto had one of awe. My eyebrows were thick but not as thick as they were before and had a more defined arch; I could have been an eyebrow model and could have been proud to be.

"Naruto you are a wonderful nurse." She smiled

Naruto scowled about to make an argument but was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and Sakura's voice calling for Ino, Naruto and Ino's eyes went wide with panic, Naruto ran to open the backdoor as Ino shoved me up from the chair grabbing my bag and shoving it at me.

"Hurry Lee!GO" She hissed as Naruto grabbed me and shoved me out the door. I stumbled out of the doorway and to the gate door; the scent of the backyard garden filled my nose. I entered the alley to see a knife whizz by my head, I looked over to see TenTen smiling.

"Lee,hey!"

"Oh hi TenTen I thought you were abroad this summer?"

"Oh no ha-ha next week I leave what were you doing at Ino's and what's up with your eyebrows?" She asked amused.

"It's a long story I'll tell it to you when I you get back but for now I got to get Master Guy."

"Oh well bye." She waved bye as I ran to the gym.

 _ **Hi Hi Hi next chapter will be from Sakura's Pov and sorry if this chapter was a little sucky I had a hard time writing about it, and this might be weird, but I tried Alligator meat last Saturday, have any of tried any weird meats aha?**_


End file.
